pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald
Donald is a rapper and part of the Treblemakers Donald is a rapper, singer and beatboxer. He is a senior in Barden University and is Bumper 's right hand man. Biography Donald became head when the Trebles kicked out Bumper. But then Jesse becomes leader at last part and brings along his friend Benji since Donald had to graduate. Donald is seen through the very start of the film when the Treblemakers were competing. He is often seen together with Bumper. Both Bumper and him trouble themselves with questions about Captain America and great white sharks as seen in both the film and the deleted scenes. He contributed alot in the Trebles' victory during the riff-off by singing against Stacie, a Barden Bella. He did the rapping parts throughout the Trebles' songs in their competitions. Unlike Bumper, he was able to fight with one of the Tonehangers after the regionals. He later on escaped with one of them when a cop saw what was happening. Towards the end, Donald wasn't seen with the Treblemakers anymore since he had already graduated. Personality He is the flirty one of the group. He is linked with the characters Kori, Stacie and Lilly. Donald is also a very talented singer, looking at the fact that he beatboxes, raps and sings throughout their performances. It is also revealed that Donald knows parkour in the deleted scenes. Appearance Donald is wearing glasses through the entire film. His fashion sense is often layered tops such as polos and jackets ontop of shirts or other polos. He is also seen wearing earings. Donald is portrayed by Utkarsh Ambudkar Relationships Bumper Donald is Bumper's right hand man. They are always seen together. Theyconstantly debate about Captain America and great white sharks during the aca-initiation as seen in the film and the deleted scenes. However, in the near end, it is revealed that Donald thought that Bumper was a jerk. Donald was also willing to kick Bumper out of the Trebles. Jesse Jesse first sees Donald with the other Trebles when they were singing in the university grounds. Both Jesse and Donald perform and rap during the Trebles' performances. Donald was also willing to take in Jesse's suggestion to take Benji in. Stacie There had been hints within the film between the intensity of Stacie's relationship with Donald. When Stacie first auditioned and done a rather "sexual" move, Donald had bitten his pen while he was looking at her alongside the other trebles. During the riff-off, Stacie went against Donald. Donald, who was competing against Stacie and Cynthia Rose, only focused and sang back at Stacie. Donald also grinned as he placed his hand towards his chin while Stacie was singing. When Donald cut her off and the other Trebles sang, she remained in place and stared back at Donald despite the fact that Cynthia Rose already retreated. Their moment got too intense upto the point that Aubrey had to drag her back to the Bellas in order for her to realize that it was already the Treblesmakers' turn. Stacie later on sang back to Donald, in which he replied with a smile. Her reaction to Donald's singing was different from how she reacted to Jesse, seeing as how she stared at Donald as he sang and how she left immedietely when Jesse cut her off. During the regionals, as the bellas exited the stage, Stacie grinned flirtatiously towards the Trebles, where in the next scene mostly focused on only Jesse, Bumper and Donald. After Beca and Jesse's fight in the regionals, when the Treblemaker's entered, Stacie glanced at donald as he entered the stage. And as for the finals, Stacie was also seen mini dancing when Donald was rapping the song Magic. The deleted scenes also showed them in the background dancing and interacting with each other before Donald danced off with Kori. Lilly During the bus ride on the way to the finals competition, Donald seemed impressed with LillyLilly 's beatboxing and called it adorable when Lilly said "I set fires to feel joy." Cynthia Rose Donald's first encounter with Cynthia Rose was during her audtion, where he mistakenly assumed that she was a boy. Upon realization of Cynthia Rose's gender, he said "It's not a dude" multiple times. Kori Donald is suspected to be the one who slept with Kori, knowing that he danced with her during the aca-initiation night. Trivia *Utkarsh Ambudkar, the one that portrayed Donald, is already 29 years old. *Utkarsh stared in a film with Anna Kenrick (Beca) called "Rocket Science" *During the aca-initiation night, Donald could be seen at the further background walking around. However, during the next scene he is seen talking to Bumper in a different corner. Gallery Classic pun.png Docie 2.png Docie.png Fight.png Doli.png I set fires to fill joy.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Trebles